One shot: Old memories
by ailoveyou
Summary: HitsuHina! Slightly OOC. I do not own bleach! And I can't write summary's! hehe, that rhymed, didn't it xD.


**Hello there,**

**hehe. Oké, let's have some critic on my own work '**

**No, I do not own bleach and I am not a god who doesn't make mistakes.  
Yes, I am a 15 year old Dutch girl, who isn't very good at English **(although, I am better than some people who write MSN English! Lik tis u now xD; I hate that kind of people!)**. And I know this story sucks from top to bottom, but not everyone is that good at writing.  
**

**Hmm, I am a huge fan of this couple, **(well, actually just Hitsugaya. I can not help it; he has silver hair! You know that is sexy, you know it is!)** so I decided to write a fic about these two **(because secretly, that bastard Tite Kubo wants to bring them together too!)**.**

**Okay, enough with the authors comment; you probably won't read it anyways.  
Enjoy reading And review if you like **(or if you see mistakes!)**.**

**xkisses!**

* * *

A black haired girl, about nineteen years old, was standing behind a desk doing some paperwork. Her big, brown eyes read some lines of each paper before putting them in one of the many drawers next to the desk. There were a lot of different labels on the drawers and it was really difficult to put each paper in the right drawer for an outsider, but the girl was used too the work that her captain gave her. Still she was frowning her eyebrows, because of the intensity of the work that needed to be done. The girl was small for her age, but her appearance was good enough to let a guy go crazy. The fact that a certain someone went crazy about her, was something that she didn't know.

"Kombawa Hinamori," a silver haired boy appeared behind the girl, making the girl jump. The silver haired boy was as big as the girl, but the boy was only eighteen. He had beautiful teal colored eyes which made his appearance, together with his silver hair color, strange, but very sweet.

"Damn you, Shiro-san," Hinamori said irritated while looking at her finger, which was cut by one of the many papers, "couldn't you tell me you where coming by, you frightened me by just appearing like that." Hitsugaya, the boy, looked at the finger of the girl.

"Well, if you stop calling me Shiro-san, maybe I will warn you before, next time," he replied, a little irritated. Hinamori's finger had a little red wound on it. Blood was slowly running down from the top of her finger. Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand and placed the bleeding finger in his mouth. Hinamori giggled a little when the tongue of Hitsugaya softly touched her finger to remove the blood. Hitsugaya blushed a little and gave her hand back.

"This remembers me of when we were young," she smiled, "you would always do that when I hurt my fingers." The boy let go of her finger and grinned sheepishly.

"That's because you always whined when it happened," he replied, "you said that it always hurt when it were your fingers."

"Yes," she laughed, "but you just couldn't stand seeing me whine, you little sensitive Shiro-san." she replied, while poking him is his chest.

"I thought I said you needed to stop calling me that," the boy said frowning. The girl just smiled and started doing the paperwork again. Hitsugaya just watched her several minutes. Quietness surrounded the two as a big white fog.

"Captain Hitsugaya, shouldn't you be doing your work instead of observing me?" Hinamori finally asked. Hitsugaya sighed, interrupted in his daydreaming.

"I thought I would just take a break. Does it irritate you that I'm watching you?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Hinamori didn't react on the question, which made the boy take a deep breath.

"I thought about our first kiss yesterday," Hitsugaya suddenly said, Hinamori just kept on doing her paperwork which made Hitsugaya keep talking, "I still remember the number of flowers that where in the field." He looked questioned at Hinamori to see her reaction, but she just kept smiling, lost in her thoughts.

_-__Flashback-_

_It was a cold night, the houses and the ground were covered with snow. A boy and girl, both around 10, walked next to each other. They were packed from top to bottom, to make them stay warm. There cheeks were red from the cold air. They were on a field, which was normally beautiful green colored. There were a few flowers, galanthus nivalis they were called. _

_The boy and girl started throwing snowba__lls to each other. Both laughed of the fun they had. When they got tired they sat down on the cold snow. They shivered because of the cold and moved there body's to each other to get a little warmer._

"_A friend of mine was talking about that he kissed a girl," the boy said, "he said that the girl and he were such good friends that they would do it all the time." He smiled a little._

"_Why don't we do it then?" the girl asked while wandering._

"_Do we have to?" the boy frowned and looked at the girl._

"_You don't want to, Shino-san?" the girl pouted sadly, "aren't we good friends then?" _

"_Of course we are, Hinamori!" he sighed, "but this kissing stuff, it sounds so, dumb." The girl giggled._

"_Anyways, let's go back, shall we?" Hitsugaya stood up and pulled Hinamori with him. He walked Hinamori home._

"_Thank you," Hinamori smiled, "but I still don't understand why you don't want to give me a kiss. It's just showing that we're friends," she looked at him. Hitsugaya sighed._

"_It's just placing your lips on the lips of your friend, it's not that big of deal. You know we are friends!" he pointed out._

"_Then why are you making such a big deal out of this? Why don't you just give me a kiss?" again Hinamori pouted._

"_Fine," the young boy sighed defeated. He moved closer and putted his lips on the girl's lips. It was quick and there lips felt very cold on top of each other._

"_You know what," Hinamori said giggling, "that was all I needed. I know you are a good friend now," she smiled and walked inside, leaving a blushing boy behind in the snow._

_-End of flashback-_

"How old was that boy who told you that? Who was he?" Hinamori finally reacted on Hitsugaya, starring at him with a big grin.

"He was fifteen then," Hitsugaya answered, "but if I would've known that it was because he and the girl loved each other, I wouldn't even have mentioned it." he said, smiling.

"So, you didn't love me back then?" Hinamori asked a little saddened.

"N- no," Hitsugaya stuttered while turning red, "that's not what I meant." Hinamori laughed.

"So you did love me, back then?" she said playfully, still laughing.

"Yeah, no… damn you, bed-wetter," he stuttered once again. Hinamori stopped laughing.

"I'm not a bed-wetter anymore, Shino-san," she said irritated. This time, it was Hitsugaya's turn to laugh.

"But, bed-wetter, I think I did love you," Hitsugaya said, looking at the ground as if something was very interesting down there, "actually, I never really stopped, loving you," the boy turned deep red. Hinamori, who started doing her paperwork again, stopped her work and looked at the boy in front of her.

"But, you're younger and- and… you're a captain," she whispered, not knowing what exactly to say. The boy looked up from the ground and saw the girl looking shocked, her eyes big and her mouth a little open.

"You don't have to look so shocked, you know," he said, still as red as a tomato, "I am younger than you, but I can still be in love. And I'm, beside's a captain, still the same boy, Hinamori." She sat down behind the desk, still in shock. There was silence for a long time. This time, the silence was a little awkward.

Hitsugaya decided to end the silence by walking towards the girl, who was still sitting on the chair. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want you, to answer my love," he said, smiling gently, "I just want to go back to how we were when we were young." Hinamori placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. She moved her thumb a little, brushing over his soft skin. Hitsugaya smiled back and grabbed her hand with his, putting the had back down on her knee. He then moved away.

"I'll go now, I still have work to do," he said, his back turned to Hinamori.

"Can't you stay, just a little longer?" Hinamori asked the boy, looking at his back. She was hoping he could stay, that he could just be there until she figured out what she felt for him.

"Okay, I'll stay, but on one condition," he said, looking at the ceiling, "you won't mention this again, until you can tell me that you love me too. If that will never happen, I'm sorry I even mentioned this." Hinamori nodded silently in agreement of the condition.

And so he stayed, happily in the presence of the girl he loved. He helped her with her paperwork, talking with her about their past as good friends and there lives as captain and as vice-captain. When it turned darker and colder outside, they sat on the couch, close to each other as if they were on the snowy field again. Listening to each others heartbeats, smiling and looking outside the window to the stars and the moon. And when Hinamori yawned, tired of the thinking and the work she achieved, she cuddled up aside of Hitsugaya's body. Enjoying his warmth and his soft skin as a pillow. He laid his head on top of hers, smiling happily, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**So, you enjoyed it?! Of course you did, I know you did.**

**Well, anyways, leave a comment for any mistakes, irritateble facts, unbelievable facts, to say the story sucks or **(if you really think so)** that the story is good.**


End file.
